Juno X Auni
Character Juno Lascavir © Windwarrior234 Auni © bamf Support 'Support Level C ' Juno: *riding her horse* Let's see...he must be here someplace.... Auni: Are you lost Miss? Juno: Oh? *turns to him* No, not lost....rather, I'm searching for someone. Auni: Oh... who? Juno: A falcon laguz man named Kendall. Have you seen him? Auni: nope. Sorry, Miss Juno: *frowns* Ah, well...I hadn't expected it. Thank you for your time. Auni: Of course. Should you be out on your own? Juno: *cocks her head a bit* How do you mean? Auni: By yourself... I don't know, doesn't seem like a young woman should be out on her own. Unsafe, you know? Juno: *smiles gently* Thank you for your concern, but I can take care of myself. Auni: Of course I didn't mean that you.. I'm sorry, Miss. Please, forgive me. Juno: *cocks her head again* You were merely concerned about my welbeing, were you not? There is no need to apologize for that. Auni: But I.. I shouldn't be telling people what to do. I'm sorry. Juno: *chuckles* You apologize over the silliest things! You asked me in the form of a question, not told me in the form of a demand. There's absolutely nothing wrong with what you said. Auni: ..Alright... Juno: My name is Juno; may I ask you for yours? Auni: I'm Auni. Nice to meet you, Miss Juno Juno: *nods in acknowledgement* A pleasure to meet you as well, Sir Auni. Auni: I um.. I'm no sir, just Auni, Miss Juno: Oh, right. *chuckles* Sorry, it's a dreadful habit of mine. Auni: It's okay, Miss Juno: *smiles* Right. I'm afraid I must take my leave here; I still do have a person I must find. I bid you a good day, Auni. Auni: Of course. I'm sorry to waste your time. Juno: *opens her mouth to tell him otherwise, but sighs when she realizes it would be useless to try and talk him out of insulting himself* Have a nice day, Auni. *bows respectfully before she leaves* Auni: Yes, Miss. End of Support C ' 'Support Level B ' Juno: *healing an injuried wolf* Here you go, young one. Off with you, now. *the wolf yelps thankfully, licking her face before taking off* Auni: Y-you heal wolves? Juno: Oh, Auni. Well, I heal just about any injured creature I come across. Auni: But what if that wolf kills someone? Juno: That wolf was just a pup; it hasn't killed a thing in its life. Besides, wolves don't attack people unless they are provoked. Auni: But.. but it still could when its older someday... Juno: So you would deny help to someone today, based on what they might do tomorrow? That's a bit judgmental, don't you think? Auni: I... I didn't mean to... I'm sorry Juno: *chuckles a bit* I understand what you mean; it's quite normal to be wary of things. Auni: I should not have questioned your judgement though, Miss. Juno: Do not worry so much, Auni. You apologize too much; you are entitled to your own opinion. Auni: I.. I'm sorry? Juno: *chuckles* Time is the best teacher, I suppose. You were a noble's servant at one time, weren't you? I can tell by the way you speak; afraid to offend, yet polite and dignified. Auni: A slave, Miss. Not servant. Juno: *blinks* A slave? I'm so sorry.... Auni: It is not your fault... Juno: Yes, I know; I'm sorry it had to happen to you, though. How did you escape? Auni: My sister... well my half sister. She was my master's daughter, and so she knew how to escape... Juno: *lets out a small gasp* Your own father....that's terrible! Auni: Yes, he did not consider me his son. He was a cruel man... Juno: I'm glad you managing to escape....no one deserves that kind of treatment. Auni: Yes, the beatings were difficult... and the hunger. Its like a whole different world.. Juno: Your father sounds like a monster among men... Auni: He was.. almost everyone there was. My master, the guards.. even the slaves sometimes Juno: The guards were following orders, I suppose...and when enslaved, something gives in eventually; whether it be your emotions, your logic, or your mind. Auni: Yeah, we all just fended for ourselves really. Never stood up for anyone or anything. I thought they might help me when my mom died, but they all just kept to themselves.. Juno: That sounds about how it works; they acted out of fear, not spite. Auni: It was a scary place... Juno: I can only imagine how you must have felt.... Auni: I.. I'm sorry, I should not be talking to you about this.. Juno: No, no, it's alright....I'm no strange to this subject in the slightest. Auni: Still I... you don't need to speak to me out of kindness, Miss. I'm sure you have important things to tend to Juno: Nothing that I must do is something that I can accomplish within any set frame of time. I can take a moment out of my day to speak with you. Auni: I.. Yes, Miss. Juno: *smiles and places her hand on his shoulder* You must remember that you are a human, Auni; you are a free man. You can live your life as you wish, without worry. That man will never be able to harm you again. Auni: I know... Please, Miss, I should be on my way.. Juno: Oh, yes, I understand. I hope to see you sometime again, Auni. Auni: Goodbye '''End of Support B ' 'Support Level A ' Juno: *facing off against two men wearing dark blue armor* Tell me where he is! Auni: *watching from a little ways away* Uh oh... *crawls closer* Juno: I will not go back! I refuse! Auni: *Waiting behind them with his axe* ... Juno: *the men move to grab her, but she jumps back and brings out her stave* Auni: *rushes out and slams his axe into one of the men's back* Don't you touch her! Juno: *surprised* Auni! *the other man runs off* Auni: Are you okay Miss? Juno: Yes, I'm fine....thank you for your assistance, Auni. Auni: Of course.. Juno: I'm glad you were here, otherwise I may not have gotten away. Auni: Why were they after you? Juno: *sighs*.....Those were my father's men. I ran away from home and they were trying to bring me back. Auni: Y-you ran away too? Juno: Not for the same reason as you; I ran away because of love. Auni: What do you mean? Juno: Well....believe it or not, I am a woman of noble birth. Auni: I know. I can tell by the way you talk Juno: Hm...well, that wasn't as climatic as I thought it'd be. *shrugs* Oh well. Anyway, my father is like most nobles; he keeps laguz as his slaves. One slave in particular grew very close to me; a falcon laguz named Kendall. Auni: Oh.. I'm sorry to hear that. What happened? Juno: Eventually, we grew to be...romantically involved. When my father found out, he was furious. He threatened to have him killed. I didn't let him; I set Kendall free the night before his execution was to take place, then I escaped myself. We were separated during the retreat, and now I'm trying to find him. Auni: Oh.. you didn't plan a place to meet up? Juno: *shakes her head* It was too chaotic to do anything more than run. Auni: Oh.. I thought maybe before hand... so you still haven't found him, huh? Juno: No, I haven't. I'm confident he's out there looking for me as well....but the Goddess must be placing us through this trial for a reason. Auni: The who? Juno: The Goddess....surely you know of Her? Auni: I guess not... Juno: You mean you never learned of the Goddess? No wonder you seemed so hopeless when you described your captivity. Auni: We didn't have contact with the outside world.. and its not like the guards ever told us about gods or goddesses Juno: I see....shall I teach you, then? Auni: Sure! I mean... if you don't mind, Miss... Juno: Very well, then; let's begin '''End of Support '''A '''Juno, Wayward Princess, and Auni, Timid Runaway Juno continued to educate Auni, and he, in turn tried to look for the man she had once loved. Eventually the two were reunited, and Auni was the first to be invited to their wedding. Upon his father and master's death, Auni was able to take over the plantation where he had once been enslaved along side his sister, Juno and her husband often visiting their estate.